


Love you more than my luggage

by FrostyMers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stan - Freeform, Fluff, Married Couple, late night bed cuddles, little Stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMers/pseuds/FrostyMers
Summary: Nelly loves Ford, Ford loves Nelly. More than their luggage!
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Kudos: 13





	Love you more than my luggage

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit short but I hope you find it cute. I lobed writing it. I'm more active on twitter but I'm gonna try to move some of the stories there to here soon!

They'd been out now for a few hours, and they'd found a big broken down ship! Nelly had been ecstatic and Ford intrigued. With more strength than two small children should have, the twins managed to pull out the old boat, chanting loud and proud, calling themselves the 'Kings of New Jersey!'  
"Wait, but your a girl, shouldn't you be the Queen?"  
"Ahh who cares. Either way, we rule this beach!" Nelly countered as she climbed on to the boat to explore, Ford quickly following.  
"Nelly! Just please be careful!" He called as his sister disappeared into the small cabin down below. Moments later she came back up with two cans. "I found paint!! Let's go put our names so they know who owns the place!!" She declared with a gapped toothed grin. Ford smiled, hopelessly devoted to any of his twin sister's whims. Besides, it's not like anybody was gonna care anyway, the boat was theirs now!

A few hours of name decisions and where to place, left the two with a nice sunburn, and covered in black paint. Ford knew their mother was gonna be cross with Nelly. She got paint all over her new dress. Ford was able to remove his shirt and offered his jacket to Nelly to cover up, but she complained saying 'it's too hot for that Poindexter!' 

The twins looked back at their work, before a nasally voice they both were more than familiar with cut threw the peaceful atmosphere.  
"Look who it is! Beauty--" Crampelter winked at Nelly, she gagged "and the Beast!" The bully called with a sneer. "Only girl who ever wants to talk to you is your sista. She should come hang with us. Some NORMAL people for a change!" ((Yea I know these are terrible but keep in mind these are kids ))  
Ford shied away and hide his hands behind his back, Nelly growled "If he's a beast than your nothin' but a no good slime ball with a face only his motha could love Cra~mPelter! Don't you know that girls like a guy whose smart and sweet. Who are you to talk 'bout looks anyway, huh?! At least Ford's not sportin' a bowl cut with nasty mustard hair!" She spat back. Crampelter turned so red, he could rival both the twins' sunburns. " Yea! Well--! " Crampelter started to say  
"Well what?! At least me 'n Ford know how ta have fun. We don't gotta gang up on kids smaller or younger than us! How's 'bout you pick on somebody your own size!" she shouted, readying her little fists.  
Ford took her arm, "Nelly! Stop!" He whispered harshly. But Crampelter and his little goons had scurried away.  
"Ahh forget dem! Don't you worry 'bout it, Sixa, you're gonna meet a girl whose gonna love ya more than her luggage someday!" Nelly proclaimed again with a big smile. 

Ford looked down at the old worn photo, then to the sleeping brunette in his bed. The memory was so old but always replayed fresh in his mind.  
He leaned down, gathering Nelly in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. She grumbled a little, "Nnmmmm whatta wannnnt, Poindexter?" Nelly cracked one eye open.  
"Nothing. Just remembered a little girl told me I'd meet beautiful woman whose gonna love me more than her luggage one day..." Ford said as he planted kisses everywhere he could reach, Nelly snorted, "Don't think she said nothin' 'bout a 'beautiful' woman, but yea she was right wasn't she?"  
Ford smiled into Nelly's hair. "Hmmm more than she knows."

**Author's Note:**

> 'love you more than my luggage' is an old New Yorker phrase. ((Yes Im aware they're from Jesery but it still kinda works ok! ))
> 
> New Yorker's luggage bags are known to be HORRENDOUSLY expensive, so if they say 'love ya more than my luggage' you better believe it and keep them !!


End file.
